Our First Kiss
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Sequel to How it All Began. Simon doesn't know how to feel about the park event, and little does he know, neither does Alvin. Cartoon verse. Read and review please. One-shot.


_**Hey everyone! Another Alvon drabble I wrote to go along with How it All Began. This is the follow-up to it. Read and review for me please.**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

A couple weeks passed since the park and things returned to something short of normal for the older Seville brothers. Of course, if by normal you mean Simon avoiding Alvin like the plague and blushing whenever they're too close for comfort when he can't avoid him, then yes, things were very normal.

If there was one reason why Simon was so dead set on avoiding his older brother, his reason was the spark that he could still recall when Alvin embraced him. He was scared to death of feeling it again. For the past two weeks he had been trying to come up with some logical reasoning behind the moment between them. Why Alvin embraced him the way he had, why he had whispered he was it the way he had, and he tightened the embrace before letting go. But what confused him the most was how he didn't push Alvin away, he blushed, and that damned spark.

So, when he couldn't come up with any logical reasoning, he chose to avoid Alvin at all costs, only going near him when he absolutely had to. Of course, thanks to his bad luck as of late, he was stuck working with Alvin in the kitchen. Dave had assigned them both to the kitchen to get it done faster so when he and Theodore returned from the store, they could get right to making dinner.

Standing on a stepping stool due to their natural lack of height, Simon was busy washing dishes, a near permanent blush staining his cheeks. Alvin stood beside him, next to the stool and was drying the dishes Simon stacked up. He watched his brother out of the corner of his eye, taking in the deep blush staining his tan cheeks with a mental smile.

"So, Si," Alvin began, using the nickname he hasn't used since the park, watching Simon's blush deepen at the pet name. "You've been avoiding me lately." Simon scrubbed the plate he was currently working on with more force, narrowing his eyes as he did so. He did _not_ want to be having this conversation with his brother.

Nevertheless, he replied, "I enjoy my space, Alvin." Alvin grabbed the plate his brother had taken his frustration out on and dried it.

"From me?" he asked, looking up at Simon. Simon slammed the cup he had been washing down onto the counter, getting droplets of water onto Alvin's face.

"Yes from you, Alvin," he snapped, turning and glaring at his brother. Alvin wiped the water from his face and met his brother's glare head on. "Ever since the park…" Simon trailed off, blushing once more and returned to the chore at hand.

Alvin arched an eyebrow, more curious than before at the vague statement left hanging in the air. "What about the park?" Simon grumbled under his breath, finishing off the dishes and hopping down from the stool. Alvin ignored his required task and made haste to catch his brother from escaping, grabbing his wrist

"_Alvin!_" Simon growled, turning and looking at his brother, feeling another shock shoot through his system. He watched Alvin flinch and pull his hand back quickly, blushing. Simon blinked in surprise; he knew he hadn't done that due to his tone. _'Could…he have felt it too?' _

Alvin rubbed his hand subconsciously, and Simon knew for a fact he had felt it too. Suddenly, Alvin wasn't as cocky as he normally was. He was avoiding his brother's gaze, looking anywhere but at him. Simon faced his brotherly more completely, taking note that he was acting…shy. He smiled.

"Ever since the park," Simon began, making Alvin look at him, blush still on his cheeks. "I couldn't seem to rationalize what had happened. I couldn't come up with excuses to my feelings. I wanted to pretend I didn't feel that spark, but I couldn't. I could feel it tingling inside me, and I still do." Alvin lowered his hands to his sides, averting his gaze to the side.

"I felt it too," he admitted. Simon smiled. "I didn't know what to think when you started avoiding me. I was afraid you didn't feel it, and was mad at me for what I did." Simon stepped closer to his older brother, who was displaying more of his personality than his usual cockiness. It showed how much he took the situation seriously, how deep his feelings went.

"I didn't know how to feel at first," Simon admitted, now close enough to Alvin, their clothes were touching. He wrapped his left arm around his brother's waist, pulling him close. Alvin refused to look at him still, and Simon remedied that by grabbing his chin and tilting his head up. "But now I do." Alvin placed a hand on Simon's wrist, searching his brother's eyes. He put the other on his brother's chest as he leaned in.

As he leaned in, Alvin smiled and adjust Simon's glasses, already be able to tell that they would interfere and rested them atop his brother's head. Simon smiled, his gray eyes more defined now. Alvin blushed as his brother resumed leaning in and as soon as their lips met, their eyes closed. A dozen sparks ignited from the contact and left them feeling elated and tingly at the same time.

Nothing felt more right than their first kiss.

* * *

_**Hope you all liked this oneshot! Don't forget to review!**_


End file.
